


A Boy and His Transforming Motorcycle Friend

by Gokai_Wonder



Series: Miraculously More Than Meets the Eye [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokai_Wonder/pseuds/Gokai_Wonder
Summary: “And Ladybug, Adrien shall be your top concern.”Ladybug was still incredibly flustered at Optimus’ order. She knew next to nothing about humans, and was worried she would make a mistake in guarding Adrien, or possibly break him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculously More Than Meets the Eye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075442
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	A Boy and His Transforming Motorcycle Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting by writing a Miraculous Ladybug/Transformers crossover AU, and I feel like this is a good starting point.
> 
> Continuity-wise, I based the premise of this fanfic off of the beginning of Transformers Prime where Optimus assigns guardians to the three human companions.
> 
> I'm still thinking of which characters from both franchises to include, and who to make a human or Transformer so I'm open to suggestions.

“WHAT!?”

For once, Ladybug and Queen Bee were both on the same page when Optimus Prime gave his orders.

Earlier that day, they were both caught up in a battle with the Decepticons Volpina and Silencer and accidentally revealed themselves to three humans. They had no other choice but to take them back to their base after explaining the situation to Optimus.

He concluded that since they knew about the existence of the Autobots, it was reasonable to assume that the Decepticons would know about the humans too, endangering their lives. So Optimus assigned Ladybug, Queen Bee, and Stoneheart to watch over them.

While Ladybug was shocked at the order, Queen Bee was more vocal in her apprehension.

“Optimus, do you really expect one of those…  _ things _ to go inside  **_me_ ** ?” Queen Bee shuddered at the thought. She was already repulsed by all the organic life on this planet, and now she had to look after one?

“Uh, we have names, you know.” The Autobots looked down to see one of the humans talking to them. She had dark skin, wore a plaid shirt and optical enhancers (although she said they were called “glasses”), and went by the name of Alya.

The one next to her also had dark skin and optical enhancers, but was a male wearing a blue shirt and a red hat who called himself Nino.

The last human had lighter skin and hair and wore a white shirt over a black shirt. His name was Adrien.

Queen Bee didn’t care. All she saw were three organic lifeforms she wanted nothing to do with. “Why can’t we just place them in a cage and lock them away in the base? Doesn’t that sound easier?” Queen Bee asked Optimus, only earning a stern glare from her commander in response.

“Queen Bee, it is only logical that we spend time with the inhabitants of this so we can better understand those we are fighting to protect. You are to become the guardian of Alya.” Queen Bee felt part of her spark die a little when she heard that sentence.

“Stoneheart, you shall look after Nino.” Stoneheart looked down at Nino and smiled, eager to get to know him.

“And Ladybug, Adrien shall be your top concern.” Ladybug was still incredibly flustered at Optimus’ order. She knew next to nothing about humans, and was worried she would make a mistake in guarding Adrien, or possibly break him.

So with their orders, Queen Bee and Stoneheart transformed into their respective vehicle forms, a sleek yellow and black sports car and a camo-patterned dump truck, before driving off with Alya and Nino.

Ladybug hesitantly transformed into her vehicle mode, a red motorcycle with black spots, and waited for Adrien to get on. “You won’t fall off, will you?” She asked nervously.

“I haven’t fallen off too many times ever since I graduated from training wheels.” Adrien replied with a smile as he got on and Ladybug drove off with him.

The first half of the ride was mostly uneventful, as neither Adrien or Ladybug knew what to say. Eventually, Adrien broke the silence.

“So, uh… are you scared of me or something like that?”

Ladybug almost stopped moving in shock. “What? No! It’s just… well… we’re not really used to being around humans.” She said. “Queen Bee kind of gave that away. She’s probably taking this the hardest.”

“I don’t gross you out, do I?” Adrien asked with a smirk.

“No! Of course not! I just need to learn more about your kind to get a better idea of how to protect you. I mean, humans are just so… squishy.” Ladybug mumbled that last part.

Adrien chuckled a little. “Well, not all of us are giant robots that can transform into vehicles.” He replied.

They soon arrived at the mansion where Adrien lived before Ladybug drove into the mansion’s garage. “Sorry that you have to stay here.” He said as he got off.

“It’s fine, I guess.” Ladybug transformed back to her robot form as nobody else was there, then looked around and saw several other cars in the garage. “Uh… why are there so many...”

Adrien interrupted her with a sigh. “Yeah, for some reason, my father really likes to collect antique cars. I guess it’s a hobby?” He shrugged. “Maybe if any of your Autobot friends need something to transform into, they can stop by here?”

Ladybug laughed a little. This place didn’t look so bad. It wasn’t like her quarters, but she couldn’t complain.

“Maybe I can bring some stuff down here to keep you entertained?” Adrien suggested. “I think there’s an old TV in the attic you can watch in the middle of the night if you don’t need to sleep. Do you need to sleep?”

“Eh…” Ladybug used her hand to make a “so-so” gesture. “Sometimes, if I get damaged, a stasis nap helps with the repair process. I would like a TV in here. We don’t have one in the--”

Before she could say anything else, Ladybug heard the footsteps of someone entering the garage and immediately transformed back into her motorcycle form.

“Adrien? Where have you been today?” A woman with short black hair and glasses wearing a black pantsuit and red turtleneck asked Adrien, who turned around, trying not to panic. “It’s very late, and your father has been worried about you.” 

Her attention turned to the red spotted motorcycle next to him. “What is this?”

“Uh, well, I...” Adrien struggled to find an explanation. “I saw this bike and I just had to buy it. I  _ did  _ just get my motorcycle license after all.”

Nathalie took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. “You know your father will be upset with such a major purchase.” She said.

“And I paid for it with my own money from modeling.” Adrien replied. “If Father wants to use it for a few shots, I understand.”

Ladybug wanted to speak up, but didn’t want to blow her cover.

Nathalie simply sighed, not in the mood to deal with this at the moment. “We’ll talk about it in the morning. It’s getting late.” She said as she left the garage.

As soon as she was out of sight, Adrien let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so sorry about that! My father and Nathalie are very protective of me.” He said as Ladybug transformed back to her robot mode, just as relieved.

“Oh, dear Primus, that was too close!” Ladybug said as she sat down, contemplating what just happened.

Ladybug’s reaction only made Adrien feel bad given how nervous she looked. “Again, I’m really sorry. Maybe we can set something up so it’s easier to tell when someone is coming here?”

“I guess that sounds nice. How about some motion sensors?” Ladybug suggested.

Adrien was at a loss for words when Ladybug said that. “Uh… I’m not sure how we’d be able to install those. Let’s just talk about it tomorrow.” He said before yawning a little. “I’m heading to bed. Will you still be here in the morning?”

“Of course. I’ll take you back to our base and we can discuss ways to stay hidden with Optimus.” Ladybug said before she transformed back to motorcycle mode. “Goodnight, Adrien.”

Adrien smiled at his new friend. “Goodnight, Ladybug” He went to his bedroom, leaving Ladybug along in the garage.

_ “Ladybug, Optimus wants a status report.” _ Ladybug's thoughts were interrupted by a message from team medic and fellow Autobot, Pegasus.

Ladybug thought of how to explain her situation.

“Honestly? Things are going pretty well so far. Maybe this won’t be as bad as I thought it would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think about this? Do you have any suggestions on how I can improve or something you feel would be interesting to add? Feel free to comment below and share your thoughts.
> 
> If you want to keep up with me, check out my Tumblr: https://crimson-ace.tumblr.com/


End file.
